


Kaishin/Shinkai Prompt Fics

by Riren_Love



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff, M/M, humor?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/Riren_Love
Summary: Here I will post Kaishin/Shinkai fics based on prompts I receive.





	Kaishin/Shinkai Prompt Fics

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Cat-VoinAnia on Amino  
> Back when Shinichi was still Conan, Hattori had bought him bed linens with Kaito Kid on them. After Conan had returned to being Shinichi and a year into his relationship with Kid, Kid winds up finding the bed linens, and Kid being who he is, he could never pass up an opportunity to tease his favorite detective.

A year had passed since the organization chasing Conan and Kid was brought down and Conan took the antidote to the apotoxin 4869, permanently going back to being Shinichi. A year since all loose ends had been tied and he and Kid had moved in together. **  
**

And now, a year later, Kid was standing in the attic of their shared home, feeling both shock and amusement at the item he held in his hands.

He had gone to the attic in search of a missing magic prop that he required for the magic show that he would be holding in a month. Thankfully, he was able to find it and didn’t have to get a new one, but on his expedition to find the missing prop, he also wound up finding something infinitely more interesting as well.

His eyes glinted with mischief and he grinned widely as he folded the fabric and hid it on his person, erasing the grin off his face before exiting the attic and following the scent of delicious food being cooked to the kitchen.

“Did you find the item you were looking for?” Shinichi asked distractedly as he stirred the contents of the pot.

“Yes,” Kaito replied, walking up to Shinichi and staring over the man’s shoulder to see the contents of the pot, humming happily as he confirmed his suspicion that they would be having curry that day. “For some reason, it was in the attic.”

“In the attic?” Shinichi asked, putting the lid on the pot and turning down the flame, a confused and curious lilt to his voice. “How did it get up there?”

“I don’t know,” Kaito replied with a shrug of his shoulders. “I’m curious about that too actually, I thought you had put it there.”

“No, I don’t touch your magic props unless you tell me it’s okay to do so,” Shinichi said as he set the timer and went to take a seat at the dining counter.

“Then, it probably was one of the girls when they were helping up with cleaning up last time,” Kaito replied before grinning widely at his lover. “Though, thanks to that, I wound up finding something quite interesting.”

Shinichi tilted his head curiously, blinking rapidly in confusion. “Interesting? In the attic?” He asked, not remembering there being anything particularly interesting, or at least interesting enough to have Kaito pull on his heist expression in the attic.

“Yes,” Kaito started as he took a seat next to Shinichi. “It surprised me you know?” He said, his tone speaking of hidden awe beneath the amusement that was coloring his words. “I hadn’t expected to find something like that.”

“What?” Shinichi asked. “Did you find one of the dresses my mother used to put me in as a kid? If yes, make sure to throw it in the trash.”

Kaito’s jaw fell open in shock at the new piece of information he learned about his lover. “Dresses?”

“Judging by your expression, I’m going to assume that is not what you found,” Shinichi commented nonchalantly, pursing his lips after he realized what he had just divulged to his lover.

“I’ll make sure to search the attic later,” Kaito vowed, his eyes shining with determination. “Any pictures?” He asked, hopeful.

“You’d think I would tell you?” Shinichi fired back in response. “Knowing you, you’d never let me live it down if you saw them.”

Kaito pulled out the best puppy dog eyes he could manage and pouted at his lover, hoping his lover would show him the pictures if he did, dropping the act immediately when all he received was a roll of Shinichi’s eyes.

“If it wasn’t the dresses, what was it that you found, then?” Shinichi asked and felt nervousness swell up slightly in his chest as the question brought Kaito’s mischievous expression, wide grin, glinting eyes and all back.  

“I’ll tell you later,” Kaito replied cryptically. Before Shinichi could ask him what that meant or pester him about whatever it was that he had found, the timer was ringing and alerting Shinichi that it was time to turn off the stove.

Shinichi let out a sigh before he left the counter and went to turn off the stove and take the pot off,  Kaito taking out the plates and eating utensils as Shinichi dished out the food.

* * *

 

 

They spent the day lazing around, Kaito pulling up his Netflix account on the Xbox he had brought with him when he moved in and they spend the day on detective and thieves related movie marathon.

They had to take a break at some point to eat dinner, but before long they were back on the couch cuddling and watching movies.

It wasn’t until they were about to go to sleep and had laid down in bed that Shinichi remembered what they had talked about earlier in the day, about the apparently interesting item that Kaito had found in the attic and asked Kaito about it.

“Kaito,” Shinichi called out to his lover who lay on the bed next to him and had his eyes closed softly.

Kaito hummed lazily.

“What was the item you found in the attic?” He asked. “You told me you would tell me what it was later.” He reminded, still curious about it.

The moment the question had left Shinichi’s lips and reached Kaito’s ears, Kaito’s eyes snapped open suddenly, his gaze alert and the grin he had on earlier that day back in place. “Oh, that.” He singsonged.

Kaito got out of bed and walked up to the closet where he had hid the item at some point during the day and opened it, subtly pulling the fabric out of the closet before closing it, hiding the fabric behind his back as he walked back to the bed, his steps coming to halt as he stood in front of Shinichi and stared down at his lover mischievously.

Shinichi stared back, his gaze suspicious as he waited for Kaito to show him whatever the item he had hidden behind his back was.

Kaito waited a few moments longer, it was only when Shinichi began to impatiently tap his finger on the bed that Kaito relented and took out the fabric from behind his back.

Shinichi stared at the familiar looking fabric in confusion for a while, not recalling where he had seen it and wondering what about the fabric was apparently so interesting. His lips had parted and he was about to ask Kaito what was so interesting about it, but his breath hitched as he was hit by the memory of where and when he had seen it before.

* * *

 

 

It was two years ago, of that he was certain since he was still Conan at the time and it was only a year after that, that they managed to bring the organization chasing him and Kaito down. It was his birthday, and Hattori being the ass that he sometimes is, had brought him it as a birthday present, a huge knowing grin on his face.

He had opened the box expecting some detective related gift as that was usually what Hattori gave him since he knew that was the type of things Shinichi liked.

To this day, Shinichi still couldn’t even begin to explain what the expression his Conan persona had on his face had looked like when he had opened the box only to find a bed linen with an image of Kaitou Kid on it.

He imagined that it was a look of both disgust and confusion over why he had received such an item.

He remembers Hattori breaking down in raucous laughter a shit eating grin on his face and Ran chuckling lightly, commenting about how Conan could now always see the thief he admired, causing Conan’s eye to twitch.

In retaliation, Conan had gone to Kazuha who had been in the kitchen helping ran clean up after the partying was over at some point during the night and accidentally mention that girl who he had seen flirting with Hattori a week ago during a case and watched in sick amusement as Kazuha chased Heiji with a mop. Revenge was indeed a dish best served cold.

* * *

 

 

Shinichi came back to his senses and attempted to snatch the linen out of Kaito’s hand only for the fabric to be pulled back the moment his fingers had come in contact with it, causing his fingers to close around nothing.

Shinichi turned up his gaze to stare at his lover’s face and wasn’t surprised at the sight of the toothy grin he saw there.

“I was surprised you know,” Kaito began conversationally. “Going up to the attic to find my prop only to find this there… and from its condition, it looks like it has been there for a while as well…” Kaito said his grin widening.

Shinichi pursed his lips and let out a deep sigh. “I didn’t buy that,” Shinichi stated exasperatedly.

“I guessed as much,” Kaito replied, amused. “How did you get it?” He asked, curious.

“Heiji,” He stated simply. “Being the asshole that he is, he gave it to me as a two years ago on my birthday as a birthday present,” Shinichi explained, sulking.

“Aww, don’t pout,” Kaito said, earning himself a glare from his lover. “I think it’s cute, you know?” He admitted sincerely. “How you didn’t throw it away and kept it all this time.” He said as walked to the desk and set the linen down on it before going back to the bed and climbing in next to his lover, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around him.

“Is that so?” Shinichi sighed as he wrapped his arms around his lover in return.

“Yes, it is,” Kaito replied, placing a kiss on Shinichi’s forehead before lowering his fingers to Shinichi’s jaw and gently lifting it, connecting their gazes before leaning in for a brief kiss.

“I guess we can keep the linen,” Shinichi said finally once their lips had parted, causing Kaito to chuckle softly.

“I’ll wash it tomorrow,” Kaito replied, letting Shinichi go for a moment and lifting the blanket to cover both of them properly before wrapping Shinichi in his arms again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the fic, please kudos and comment. If you have any Kaishin/Shinkai related prompts you want to send me, you can find me on tumblr. riren-love.tumblr.com


End file.
